Marine Down
by stranger-ties
Summary: what if one of their own was missing. How long would it take to get them back. My first fan fic. R&R x
1. Chapter 1

A phone was slammed down into it's holder " DAMN!" a voice has heard across the office, tension filled the air and the silence was broken by the three deaded words

"We've lost him".


	2. Chapter 2

It had been a month since they had had contact with DiNozzo but that was expected

what wasn't was Gibbs coming into the Bull pen to see Fornell and Agent Sacks there at Tony's desk with Agent sacks sitting behind the desk.

Ziva, Mcgee, Abby, Ducky and Director Shepard were already down beside the desk with Abby hugging McGee and the Director looking furious at both Fornell and Agent Sacks.

As soon as Gibbs got closer Abby turned around and spied him running towards him arms outstretched "Gibbs theyhic lost Tony" it took a minute for what Abby had said to sink in before Gibbs bellowed "WHAT" he turned and looked at the two guilty looking FBI Agents and Fornell waved his hands tring to placate his friend "now Jethro it wern't our fault DiNutso took the tracking device out"

Ziva turned around and laughed " How could he have done that you told us you had planted it in his arm" "implanted Ziva"

McGee corrected and turned and said" yes thats right he told me and said that he felt a bit like James Bond when he gets the tracking devivce in his arm and I was there when they did the procedure and there is no way he could have took it out himself".


	3. Chapter 3

Silence filled the squad room and a cold feeling spread up the team's back "he's been made" McGee and Ziva exclaimed together and Sacks chuckled " well looks like he'll have his ass handed to him by" he was quickly silenced by Fornell and the Director give them a look before all hell broke loose and the Agents residing in the squad room at the time started to offer Gibbs's team their help in looking for DiNozzo.

Everyone froze when they saw Director Sheppard turning on fornell and slacks and speaking in a cold voice " And just what the HELL do you mean he'll get his ass handed to him and by who and dont give me that 'need to know' CRAP because if I find out I sent Tony in there without the proper information, then I can make sure that both of you wont be able to work in any government employed jobs because I will not loose the best undercover agent this agency has because the FBI FUCKED UP, and didnt give NCIS all the information needed to proprely execute this bust".

The whole of the bull pen had gone quite and was listening when the director was ripping Fornell and Sacks new assholes and gibbs's team was looking at the director with a look that just couldn't belive what they had just heard

" So what the hell are you waiting for an invitation" sacks looked at Fornell and coughed and cleared his throat and McGee asked the Director a question " I thought you didnt like Tony?" on hearing McGee's question Gibbs turned to face Jenny and raised his eyebrow in a silent echoing of what McGee had asked, however his demanded an answer with a tiny nod in Gibbs direction she obliged and cleared her throat "Well that was before he helped me out with my niece, who was stopping by when I had to fly down to china for that inter-agency Director confrence that i was telling you about a few months back.

Because it was last minute I hadn't had time to find a babysitter and well Tony was already at mine with the reports I had asked him for and well one thing lead to another and I asked him if he would be ok watching Megan, he said that he didnt mind and I handed him some money and he kind of looked offended"

Ducky chuckled at this and McGee and Ziva sent him puzzled looks " and well I just left it there and Megan came in and I think she fell in love because I said goodbye and she didnt even acknowledge me, she was too busy staring at tony. I was away for a week and when I came back I walked in and they were in the front room giggling madly, when I walked in there she was strutting around in some new outfitts doing some sort of fashion show. There was a load of bags around the room filled with clothes and from what I could make from the names of the bags they were all desiner.

Eventually she went to bed and I tried to pay Tony back and he politly refused saying it felt good to spoil the little one and he left. The next day she came bundling down the stairs asking me where her "uncle" Tony was " the team was left smiling at that only McGee was left confused at the story that the Director had just told them as he was under the impression that Tony and kids didnt mix very well together.

Fornell gulped the director caught onto that "So you want to tell me what you "missed out " from the original debrief or do you want to come upstairs with me when I tell Megan that you lost her uncle Tony".

Fornell gulped again and agent Sacks lost his nerve and blurted out " Their marines all four of them are marines well three of them are the other one had a dishonourable discharged for rape"

Gibbs turned round and walked over to Sacks and stood infront of the flinching Agent while he growled "WHAT, who was the one he raped" Sacks gulped and cleared his throat again" I dont know all I know was that they were tall, were from an italian background and they were male" at this description Abby broke down in tears and gathered her into a hug softly reasuring her that they would find Tony and bring him back.

"GOD DAMMIT" roared Gibbs and he lashed out and punched the wall behind Agent Sacks head " We needed DiNozzo to infiltrate and take down Jones" Jen turned around anger etched into her features " WHAT! you told me he was part of an FBI team already in place and it was a drugs bust".

On hearing this Ziva stalked over to Fornell and backed him into the wall and spoke in a calm voice filled with malice "IF we find Tony hurt you should be happy that you have already been able to produce a kid because when I am finished with you that will be the least of you worries."

She stalked over to her desk and began a search while picking up her phone to check with her American contacts if they has heard anything about an Tony.

The Director stood up on one of the tables and asked for all the agents attention " As you all must have heard by now what has happend, I am suspendeing all and any ongoing opperations as we will need the full manpower of NCIS to make sure that we get Special Agent DiNozzo back with us.

The reason that I need all teams is because of now any and all joint opporations with or concering the FBI has and will be canceled till we have Agent DiNozzo back with us.

This is because I know that while you are working your own cases you will be no doubt be helping Gibbs and his team find Tony, I expect him found as quick as possible" she stood back down and every agent started clapping and headed over toward Gibbs to offer their repeated asistance.


	4. Chapter 4

Two months had gone by and they had yet to find any evidence of Tony. Agents Fornell and Sacks were still helping the NCIS Agents while Fornell was working just as hard as Gibbs in order to make up for his huge blunder in allowing this to happen Agent Sacks just about had DiNozzo in his grave by the way he was acting.

Everyone had given Tony desk a wide berth and Gibbs's Team had been grateful for it but Sacks at the start of every day plonked his ass on the seat and acted like that was his desk and that DiNozzo no longer used it.

They were all working even Abby and Ducky were topside when the Director passed the elevator and the strong overpowering scent of coffee wafted up and she smiled when it opend and Gibbs walked out.

They were well into the day when McGee noticed Sacks and Fornell giving each other sideward glances and Fornell shook his head, McGee turned to him realising something was up anger shot through him as he stood and marched over to the two FBI Agents demanding "What the hell arn't you telling us now" Fornell's face paled yet again, he gulped when Gibbs glared at him from across the bull pen.

He stood up and walked like a condemmed man and grabed the clicker from McGee's desk and cleard his throat "ehm.. we recently found out that the three marines aswell as the discharged one have been talking orders from another unfortunately we have no information on this man but we have been able to aquire a photo".

With that he pressed the button and the mans face apperared smirking in the photo, Ziva sprung out of her chair and in a matter of seconds she had Agent Fornell was on the floor with Ziva's knife on his kneck as she crouched over him. "you coniving bastard, that man is called Amir Kasham and is extremely dangerous. He is wanted by Mossad for the murder of several Mossad Officers and their families and you are just telling us that now. I am thinking you knew this and haven't told us. I demand to know why you have sent MY Tony into the clutches of a mass murder."

Everyone was left speechless while Abby's eyebrows raised up and she smirked knowingly at Ziva when she had said 'MY' tony.


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: thoughts are written in italic**

Sitting comfortably in one of Director Shepard's chairs was Mr. DiNozzo, he calmly looked around the office his facial features morphing into one of a concered parent while the Director told him that Tony was missing.

On the inside a private storm was raging _How dare that ungrateful brat treat me like this making me come all this way for NOTHING!. _Gibbs had been quietly observing the older DiNozzo since they had came up to Jenny's office and he shuddered inside when he caught him smiling that dead smile, with those cold uncaring eyes glaring at him and how hate burned within them whenever Tony's name was mentioned when he believed no one was watching him.

Down in the bullpen the other members of Gibbs team were having the same reaction as Gibbs as they recalled what they saw and felt when Senior had walked into NCIS.

Abby has started talking as soon as the directors door was shut "Somethings not right here, I mean Tony told me stories about his life growing up and when I mean telling me I mean alcohol induced mumblings" she paused taking the time to look around for anyone who shouldnt be there before continuing " Tony kinda told me that his Dad wouldn't be getting the world's best father award any time soon".

Ziva and McGee both nodded " Yes i believe it is Hinky" Ziva looked around and was pleased to find that she had gotten the word right.

McGee looked up in the direction of the Directors office " So that was Tony's dad" Abby turned to McGee a murderous look on her face " That MAN doesn't deserve to be called Tony's _dad _wern't you listening to what I just told you. That man is here for something and we need to find out what".

They nodded at the same time and Mcgee shot Abby an apologetic look and was rewarded with a smile " I agree that man gives me the heevie-jeevies" walking towards her desk she stoped and turned when she heard McGee and Abby sniggering "It's Heebie-jeebies Ziva" she smiled at the correction before they all lapsed into silence, remembering that Tony was the one usually correcting her mistakes.

After a while Gibbs came back down shortly followed by who headed towards the elevator stopping suddenly. Turning around he startled Abby who was in the process of pulling a face behind his back, the look of pure malice had McGee and Ziva out of their seats and Abby behind them, their hands resting on their Sig Sauer's. Gibbs was pround of the way his Agents had acted and he pulled Abby to him wrapping his arms around her protectively while he waited for to say why he was really here.

What came out of his mouth shocked them even more due to the sneer on his face when he called Tony his **SON** as if it had left a bad taste in his mouth. "When you next see my **SON**remind him he owes me money". with that he walked over towards the elevator tutting in disgust as he pressed the buttons to take him down to the lobby.

_WOW _was all McGee could think _What a complete asshole. _On his way to his desk he mad sure that Abby was ok before leaving her with Ziva seeing Gibbs nod in appreciation from his desk.

McGee got to his desk and checked on his searches, a few minutes later a loud ping could be heard from his computer. Ziva and Gibbs's heads shot up and McGees's joined them hope filling his eyes...

"I've found him".

**AN: Please R&R. Let me know if Im doing this right.**


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: Story is now being Beta'd by ****DiNozzo's Probie.**

_"I've found him"_

A shocked McGee stands up bringing up his search results onto the plasma showing Gibbs and Ziva what he had found. Ziva looked toward McGee and smiled properly for the first time in days.

Gibbs standing up caught the attention of Agents Cole Smith and Tom O'Riley, who nodded answering his silent question of assistance. Both men had recently worked with Gibbs and his team in an investigation that lasted a few weeks. His thoughts turned slowly as he took in the date, and he hoped that Tony was fine physically if not mentally.

McGee stared at his computer in disbelief hardly accepting what he saw on his screen as the truth. Hope bloomed in his chest and he focused all his energy in handing out the recent information on Tony's wereabouts to the new additions to 'Team Gibbs'.

Ziva smiled brightly blinking back tears as she thought of finally seeing and holding Tony again. Grabbing her weapons, she turned to smile lightly at Agent Cole as he and his team joined Gibbs as he called out, "Gear up!"

As they left using the elevator and stairs, Director Shepherd stepped out of her office and overlooked the bullpen only missing the team leaving by mere moments. Noticing the absence of Gibbs and his team, as well as Cole and O'Riley's, she looked around and noticed a more positive vibe surrounding the agents working in the place. Praying that it was due to good news, she rushed down the stairs noticing the absence of agents Fornell and Sacks. Pushing that to the back of her mind, she caught the attention of the nearest agent.

Agent Turner had just come out of the break room when McGee's cry came out and Gibbs rallying the troops to leave to pick up DiNozzo. She hoped that Tony was ok as the place was unnervingly quiet without his loud nonsense and babbling. Returning to her desk, she swiveled around on her chair to stop suddenly, startled as Director Shepherd stood in front of her. "Agent Turner, I don't suppose you have any idea where three of my teams have gone". She noticed the lingering hope in the Director's question. She confirmed it when she announced McGee's recent discovery and seeing the smile of relief that spread on the Director's face.

Director Shepherd looked over at the big screen still holding the details on where Tony was, noticing that the location was in an industrial area in DC. Nodding her thanks to Agent Turner again, she headed down to Autopsy to find it empty. She headed into Abby's lab where the usual noise associated with Abby's music was missing. Venturing further in, she found Abby, Ducky and Palmer discussing the case.

She announced her presence by clearing her throat, making Abby jump and Palmer look as though he had been caught doing something illegal; of what she had no idea. Once they had recovered, Director Shepherd proceeded to update them on the case and of McGee's recent development. On hearing this, Abby promptly burst into tears. Loud sobs filled with a hopeful edge filled the silence that had followed Director Shepherd's news. Still sobbing, but the intensity gradually reducing, Abby turned to the slide show currently running of pictures of Tony. She sighed stroking the face of one before whispering, "Hold on Tony. Bossman will be there soon".

Gibbs took the corner leading into the warehouse parking lot skidding into an empty place near the front. Ziva was out the car before he had completely stopped; McGee and Gibbs following mere seconds later. Looking around, Gibbs was happy to see that the other two teams were exiting their vehicles and pulling out weapons. He then drew his own nodding approvingly when Ziva and McGee did the same.

Gibbs took a calming breath to clear his head before ordering, "Ziva, McGee with me. Cole, you take your team around the back. O'Riley, take your team and secure the area, then contact Ducky and get him down here". With that the other two team leaders relayed the orders back to their teams. While O'Riley's team secured the area and awaited the arrival of the ME, Gibbs called Cole over on the radio "Is your team in position." Hearing an affirmative answer, he nodded once to Ziva and McGee and called out, "Now!"

At once both teams stormed the place yelling "NCIS!" Gibbs was in the process of making sure his part was clear when he heard Cole yell out, "Clear". Dread filled the senior agent as moments later he saw Agent Cole and his team heading towards them, stopping in shock as both teams converged in the middle. A single chair sat secured to the ground with a bloody bat on one side, and a pool of blood on the other.

Suddenly the silence was disrupted by pounding feet echoing eerily in the desolate place. Agent Foster, O'Riley's new probie, came stumbling into the area gasping for breath. "I've found something over there that looks like a door", Foster gasped out bending over hands on his knees trying to catch his breath. Missing the look that passed between Gibbs and O'Riley he led them to what he was talking about. McGee sent Ziva a look of disbelief while muttering under his breath, "How can something_ look like a door?_"

When they finally reached where Foster indicated, Ziva paused staring at the door before looking to Gibbs, silently asking who would open the door. When she looked, she saw a brief flash in Gibbs' eyes and recalled the same memory that Gibbs seemed to be remembering.

-_It was on their previous case. Tony had charged in, kicked down the door and had the murderer slammed up against the wall handcuffed reading him his Miranda Rights by the time Ziva, McGee and Gibbs had reached them. He was reaching over to release the petty officer from the rope that attached her to the bed._-

Coming out of the memory, Gibbs nodded to Ziva indicating for her to go ahead. The door banged open into the wall with a loud thud, and was left swinging as the team stared in despair. The room was empty save for a body deprived of life lying in a pool of blood.

**AN: Please R&R. **


	7. Chapter 7

Back at NCIS headquarters Abby was nervously pacing the bullpen where Gibbs's team was stationed, her head turning to the elevator every time it pinged. Palmer had gone up and joined her when Ducky had been called to the scene. Over the past hour they were gifted with the presence of the Director asking if they had heard anything yet.

Back at the warehouse Ducky was looking over the body presented in front of him when he heard Gibbs walk up to him asking, "cause of death Ducky? "Turning the man over, he breathed a sigh of relief upon finding that the man was not Anthony. "Well Jethro, it would seem this fellow died from a rather execution-style death. You see the single bullet hole to the head, and the burning of the skin surrounding the entry point suggests the barrel of the gun was placed against the poor soul's forehead before his untimely death". Taking in what Ducky said, Gibbs noticed something stuffed in the victim's pocket. He pointed this out to Ducky and waited for him to remove it. When he did, Gibbs echoed Ducky's exclamation of "Oh my," but in a more precise way. "Shit!"

Ducky had removed an FBI badge. He held it out to Gibbs who handed it over to Agents Cole and O'Riley. Gibbs said to the agents, "Finish processing the scene, see if you can find out anything else, and see if you can find out who this Fed is, and why he was here." Walking out towards the exit he motioned to McGee and Ziva to follow calling back to Ducky, "TOD Duck?" to which the M.E. replied, "approximately 72 hours ago Jethro; best I can do until I can complete the autopsy".

Returning to the car the three agents said nothing; the silence only adding to the tension. Gibbs drove white-knuckled back to NCIS with Ziva and McGee each holding onto the 'oh shit' handles as Gibbs raced between on coming traffic. Nearing NCIS, Gibbs barely slowed down to take the turn into the parking lot. All three of them stopped, anger building even higher when they noticed Agent Sacks' 'shitty' car parked in the place everyone had come to know as Tony's. Growling out loud and stalking towards the entrance, Gibbs ignored the guards while Ziva stopped momentarily. "How long have the FBI been here?" she demanded, smiling slightly to let the guard know that her anger was not directed at him. "Not long, though one of them looked like he was looking for someone", said the guard. Ziva thanked the guard gracing him with another smile before jogging towards the elevator that McGee was holding.

Looking up at the ping for what felt like the millionth time, Abby hoped that Tony was going to walk out, but when Gibbs walked out the look on his face stopped the question on her lips. Tears were falling in rivulets down her face as she took in McGee and Ziva's expressions which echoed Gibbs's. Noticing that his pseudo-daughter was close to breaking down in the bullpen, Gibbs walked quickly and gathered her into a hug, and gently wiping away the mascara tears running down her already tear streaked face. The elevator pinged again and Ducky arrived quickly surveying the scene. He motioned to Palmer to help him gather Abby from Gibbs and he began to console the young woman all the while leading her off to autopsy to have a "nice, calming cup of tea".

Gibbs turned spotting Fornell and Sacks standing over by the water cooler looking out the window. Gibbs caught the brief smug look on Sacks' face before he was in front of the FBI agent, and his fist landed squarely in Sacks' face knocking him to the ground leaving him groaning and holding his broken nose. Fornell attempted to calm his old friend down but realized that he was not getting through to Gibbs. The red haze covering his eyes allowed no reason to enter his brain. Unfortunately, Fornell made the mistake of trying to get through to him by laying a hand on Gibbs' shoulder. Gibbs retaliated and Fornell found himself up against the window with a snarling Gibbs in front of him out for blood. With barely contained rage, Gibbs demanded, "Just what the hell did I send my son into, Fornell?"

The squad room fell silent with everyone staring at Gibbs, who bristled under the scrutiny. Slowly coming out of the red haze, he squared his shoulders glaring at Fornell demanding an answer. The answer came, however, from the person he didn't want to listen to at that moment – Agent Sacks.

Sacks slowly raised him self up off the ground, using the window frame for support. Looking once around the room, he could see no friendly face within the sea of faces staring at them. He gulped knowing what he was about to make public knowledge may just as well be the signing of his death warrant.

Sacks cleared his throat once, fixed his tie, and winced looking up and seeing the cold gaze of Ziva. "I suppose you found Agent Harvelle then?" asked Sacks. What happened next could only be seen as chaos as Ziva launched herself across the room, tackling Sacks back to the floor and punching him in the face a number of times.

McGee was a tad bit slower than Ziva, getting there just in time to prevent Gibbs from pulling out his Sig and shooting Sacks. His fingers itching as they moved towards his own gun before his brain caught up to his actions.

After landing a few more punches, Ziva allowed herself to be pulled off of Agent Sacks by a furious Gibbs, who in the chaos was demanding his badge. Sacks began to gloat causing Fornell to stand in between Gibbs and his supposed partner. With a sneer, Sacks turned to Gibbs and said, "You don't have the authority Gibbs. Your boy's long dead!"

Forgetting momentarily where this altercation was taking place and whose office overlooked the bullpen, Sacks flinched slightly when he heard the cold voice of Director Shepherd travelling over the noise, slowly becoming louder as she came closer and the Agents stopped shouting. Stepping forward and staring directly at Sacks, the Director stated, "Agent Gibbs may not have the authority Agent Sacks, but I do. I'm pretty sure the Director of the FBI will be more than willing to get rid of the obstacle preventing NCIS from ever again working with the FBI on cases. So I suggest you tell us how you know the dead agent currently residing in autopsy."

Realizing he had no choice, Sacks begins to tell them knowing that his career may very well hang in the balance. "We found out DiNozzo's location about a week ago." Choosing to ignore the shock-filled gasps that filled the air, Sacks carried on not daring to look anyone in the eye. "We decided to send in Harvelle undercover to find out just the man that Amir was taking orders from. This man who is really giving the orders has a big bone to pick with DiNozzo. We lost contact with Harvelle three days ago, and we now know that it because they obviously figured out who he was and left him as a warning for us to find".

When he finished, Sacks reluctantly looked up and his gaze zoned in on Ziva, who had returned to her seat and was now methodically cleaning the weapons that she kept on her person. Ziva's eyes bored straight into Sacks with an almost predatory gleam causing Sacks to gulp and seriously consider his safety within NCIS and his life should Tony actually be found dead.


	8. Chapter 8

Two more weeks went by before a tall and rather battered man strolled into the bullpen and grabbed Agent Sacks from behind the desk before anyone could stop him. He chucked him onto the floor while he growled at him and sat down exclaiming loudly at the mess in front of him before turning to face the stunned agents. Looking at their shocked expressions, he grinned slightly while explaining his actions. "This is MY desk. This is where the SENIOR FIELD AGENT sits, not some pansy, information–hoarding FBI Agent ".

The whole bullpen was shocked into silence once again. Abby slowly made her way to him, mascara tears running down her face. "Tony?" she asked quietly, her voice breaking halfway through the name although the one word she whispered held a hopeful note to it. The man smiled and replied, "The one and only!" It was barely out of his mouth before she swooped in and wrapped him up in a hug. When she finally released him, she looked at him more closely and then stepped back in shock.

Tony looked terrible with black bags under his eyes and a faded cluster of purple and blue bruises around his left eye. There was also white butterfly tape on his right eyebrow and his jaw to the left was all red and bruised. Looking down she noticed that his left wrist was in a plaster cast and the knuckles on both hands were red and bruised.

Ziva also evaluated the way Tony looked and then turned to Fornell stating coldly, "I have not forgotten my promise Agent Fornell". Fornell paled noticeably at that, and for a moment had a look of fear before his mask slipped back in to place.

Tony turned and went to Ziva gathering her in a hug, which she gladly reciprocated. He smiled looking into her eyes then tightened his arms around her pulling her closer to his body. He let out a sigh before loosening his grip. Ziva smiled at Tony, looking a little crestfallen when he loosened his tight hold on her. Tony noticed and gently told her, "I missed you my little ninja".

Like Abby, he kissed her gently on the forehead, but before he could go she brought his face closer to hers and kissed him hard. After a few seconds she broke it off and kissed him more gently where his lip had been split.

McGee came over trying to get over the sight of seeing Tony and Ziva kissing. Surprisingly, he wasn't as bothered as he thought he might be. McGee gave Tony a hug smothered in brotherly affection and whispered in his ear, "I missed you Tony", his eyes misting over when Tony said he missed him too, teasingly calling him probie.


	9. Chapter 9

**AN: Thanks for all the reviews and alerts, just a few more chapters to go xx.**

When he eventually made his rounds through his team members, Tony stopped at Gibbs "Boss.." was all he got out before Gibbs, surprising everyone even himself, grabbed Tony and pulled him into a fatherly hug while mindful of his injuries. "God I...I missed you Tony. I missed you so much, son." When Gibbs said that Tony broke down. "Mis..missed you to bo..boss (sob) mis...missed you all so (hic) sooo much (sob)". The team, even Ziva, wiped tears from their eyes. To everyone's surprise, so did Gibbs.

Ducky came over and said, "So Anthony, my dear boy, did you voluntarily go to the hospital?" Every one giggled at that and Tony hiccupped as well. With a small smile on his lips he shook his head and shot a dirty look at Fornell and Sacks. "Nope one of the Marines was trained as a medic. Got him to fix me up before he did the others. "What Tony said shocked Gibbs and the team. "What do you mean 'fix the others' up?" Tony chuckled. "Well could hardly bring them all back here and then have them all die on us now could I?" He chuckled again and blushed when Gibbs looked at him proudly.

Jenny grabbed Tony and pulled him into a hug before stroking his arm and asking, "Tony, can you tell us what happened when we lost contact with you?" Tony nodded and sat down, wincing when he did but waving Ducky off when he came forward. Concern for his friend showing in his eyes, Ducky ignored Tony and quickly checked him over; happy that none of the injuries he could see were life-threatening. Tony than began his recount of what happened.

"... that's what happened till we got to the warehouse, and then Jones…." Gibbs and the team flinched at the mention of his name knowing what he had done previously. Abby and Ziva tightened their hugs a little. "Gets this phone call from like nowhere and nods towards the other guys. They come up behind me, and I'm like thinking 'ok, looks like they know'. They grab me from behind, and I'm like Hell No am I going to let this happen, so I whack my head back and catch Roberts in the nose and he goes down like a sack of potatoes. I start laughing at this point." When Tony mentions this, Gibbs shakes his head fondly at his Agent/son's actions.

"I don't think Johnson and Smith liked this, so they jump me and we scuffle for a while, but come on, its like two against one and they're built like bouncers. They held me while Jones helps Roberts up, and he goes all Al Capone on me saying 'work him over boys, but not the face; he's gotta pretty face,' and like good little boys they do what Daddy tells them. After a while, Jones comes back with this needle, and you know,Boss, I don't like needles. This one was huge and, well, he sticks it in my arm. A few moments later it goes all black, and the last thing I hear is Jones laughing and barking orders to move."


	10. Chapter 10

Tony broke into a coughing fit so Abby started to pat his back. Tony winced, so Abby stopped, feeling guilty that she might have caused her friend pain. "Are you okay, Tony?" she asked softly. Meanwhile, Gibbs brought over a plastic cup of water and handed it to Tony. "Drink", he ordered. Tony did as he was told while Gibbs comforted Abby.

As Gibbs looked on, Abby, Ducky, McGee, and Ziva were checking Tony over to make sure that he was okay. Eventually, Ducky gave the all clear and allowed Tony to proceed with the rest of his tale.

"When I eventually woke up, I realize that I'm laying down somewhere. I've got this bandage on my arm, although it doesn't take me long to find out that the stuff they injected in my arm before was some kind of muscle relaxant. Anyway, I doze off for a couple of minutes or hours, I can't remember, but the next time I wake up Jones comes in". Gibbs growled at this. Ziva wrapped her arms more protectively around Tony while shooting daggers at the two FBI Agents, as were McGee and the Director.

Tony looked around at his team and the surrounding NCIS Agents listening attentively. Making sure that Fornell and Sacks weren't trying to slip away, Tony coughed once, embarrassed, before continuing. "Well, I guess you know what happened next." He looks down, skipping over the event that causes his stomach to curl in disgust.

Gibbs, noticing Tony's reluctance to continue, gently squeezed his shoulder in solidarity, which allowed Tony to muster up the courage to continue. "The next thing I remember is being in pain, and then it all goes away. I must have nodded off or something, because I wake up next and feel a different kind of worked over, but in a weird sort of way. I felt sick, went to throw up until I realized I was sitting on a chair with some dude sitting in front of me staring".

Tony stopped talking for a moment then remembered that the guy was talking to someone on the phone. Looking back towards Gibbs, he told them what he could remember. "All I can remember is that he was saying something about numbers and owing money and that he'll get them from me." A cold, uneasy feeling filled Gibbs's gut. They were missing something, and he couldn't help thinking that Tony had just given them the biggest clue yet they were unable to figure it out.

Looking towards McGee, Tony sent a black rectangle through the air. Catching it, McGee looked in his hand and realized it was a phone. Turning towards his desk he looked back at Tony. "This the phone he used?" Tony nodded. "I'll get a search started". Setting the phone down on his desk, McGee decided that making sure Tony was ok was more important. As McGee powered up his computer, he turned back to Tony "Tony. You okay, man?" Tony gave McGee a brief nod before turning back to Ziva.

"Oh yeah, that reminds me, I got a present for you Ziva. Can I go and get it please? It's important." Gibbs looked confused before nodding, smiling at his Senior Field Agent acting like a kid. "Sure DiNozzo." Gibbs watched as Tony trotted off to the stair well and vanished through the doors.

While he was gone, the Director had come back in with the Directors of the FBI and Mossad. Mossad Director David smiled at his daughter and went to stand beside her. Ziva greeted her father. "Shalom. Why are you here?" Her expression was neutral yet her voice sounded surprised.

"Shalom, Ziva. I got a message demanding my presence today saying that I would get something I had wanted for a while now. Of course, I came to see how you are as well. I heard about your teammate Agent DiNozzo, and I am sorry." Ziva chuckled. "Your contacts are slow Abba. Tony is here. In fact, he is bringing me a present; he is just getting it now ".

Everyone who was in the squad room fell quiet as they heard Tony talking to someone before gasping as they heard him speaking in Hebrew. "_Oh shut up will you. Seriously, I have someone who is really looking forward to meeting you." _ To the surprise of everyone, including the recent additions to the group, Tony walked back in dragging a limping and protesting Amir with him.


	11. Chapter 11

Once everyone had gotten over the shock of Tony bringing in Mossad's most wanted, the NCIS agents stood and watched as Director David and the few agents he has brought with him escorted Amir towards the elevator. Amir, once he had been handed over, began to protest his innocence begging someone, anyone to help him.

While everyone was watching this debacle, Ducky, who had been hanging around, gripped Tony by his elbow and gently began to lead him over to his desk. McGee had already rolled out his chair to help get him settled. As Ducky and Tony were about to reach the chair, the elevator pinged, the doors opened and out stepped a fuming Mr. DiNozzo. Coming up the staircase and heading over their way was a flustered looking security guard. Storming over to Tony, DiNozzo, Sr. growled, "So FINALLY Junior appears". He stood there menacingly while waiting impatiently for Tony to respond.

Upon hearing his father's arrival, Tony sighed before standing up and answering his question tiredly. "Look Dad, can we talk about this later?" Tony looked up at his dad with his eyes glinting with hope, breaking the hearts of those around them. "No. I want my money, Junior. The money MY wife left me". The look of hurt that flashed on Tony's face was brief before being replaced with one of exhaustion. "That money was mine; mom left it for me".

Hearing his son's reluctance to hand over the money, Mr. DiNozzo's vision clouded in anger painting everything in a red haze. "What right do you have to that money when you bloody killed her? YOU, with your constant whining and need for attention. You stole her from me", the elder DiNozzo exclaimed as he moved closer, grabbing Tony and hurting him physically, as well as hurting him emotionally with his words.

Seeing Tony's dad manhandle him, Abby was about to storm over and show him just what she thought of people who hurt others, but before she could McGee grabbed her halfway to her goal. Turning to yell at McGee, she was silenced by him pointing out to her that Gibbs was already closing in on Mr. DiNozzo and his face made Abby stop struggling. Secretly, she was glad of the way Gibbs was looking at Tony's dad. It made her think that he would not be leaving this building in one piece and she very much doubted alive. This caused a frown to appear as she realized that regardless of the fact that he deserved it, Gibbs wouldn't kill him that easily and in front of witnesses who may lie, but CCTV as well.

Gibbs was watching Mr. DiNozzo. As soon as he had arrived, that uneasy feeling in his gut from Tony recalling the phone call was back again, confusing him as he could sense no immediate threat to Tony. Thinking this, he smirked menacingly. That man was no threat as his sniper-trained eyes were already noticing the slight limp of his left leg, and calculating how hard a blow would be necessary to incapacitate him. This smirk caused one of the agents looking at him to gulp and quickly retreat to the closest restroom. Gibbs, however, quickly made his way over as soon as DiNozzo, Sr. laid his hands on Tony, growling as he grabbed him and threw him off. Noticing that DiNozzo, Sr.'s harsh grip on Tony had caused some of the wounds to reopen, as well as the effect of his cruel words, he acted without thought and punched Mr. DiNozzo in the face. Turning around he faced security, which had doubled, and pointed towards the downed man. "Escort this _thing_ from the building".

As the two guards grabbed Mr. DiNozzo, Gibbs halted their removal and looked directly at him, hatred clearly evident in his eyes. "You stay the HELL AWAY FROM MY AGENT!" When he finished, Gibbs turned his back on the piece of filth and walked over to where Ducky was already fussing over Tony. Due to his back being turned, Gibbs didn't see the dark look Mr. DiNozzo gave him. Abby did, however, and she shivered as an uneasy feeling settled over her.

The silence that followed Mr. DiNozzo's removal from the building didn't last very long. Agent Sacks wanted to use the new information he had gleaned from these recent events. Sacks slowly approached Tony while looking down and contemplating what he wanted to say. With contempt in his voice he asked, "Awwww, did mommy leave little baby Tony with a daddy that didn't love him?" Smirking, Sacks looked up to only to be greeted by Tony's fist. As he tumbled to the ground, out cold, his last thought was 'not again'. A wave of laughter followed, many agents remembering Sacks getting punched by Gibbs. Looking up at Gibbs, Tony grinned while flexing his hand. "Man, I needed that." Gibbs grinned and shook his head, amused, and joined the group of people herding Tony towards the elevator.


	12. Chapter 12

A few weeks later, Agents Gibbs, Fornell and Sacks, as well as the Director of the FBI were currently in Jenny's office finally discussing Agent Sacks' deplorable actions over the last weeks.

"So there you go, Director Mueller. As you can see, the acts of your Agent nearly cost us one of our best undercover agents as well as severely damaging cooperation between our two agencies. Now, as you know, I'm not one to beat around the bush. I would seriously consider your action against Agent Sacks as one that allows future cooperation between our two agencies to remain as it was before this incident, or ends today".

Director Mueller looked over disapprovingly at Sacks before looking up, nodding at Director Sheppard's words. "I agree with your account Director, although I wish the reason for this talk was due to something more positive." Turning to Agent Sacks he shook his head and stated, "I am extremely displeased by your actions throughout this investigation, Agent Sacks, and I have no choice but to suspend you for one month without pay. When your suspension is up, I will be putting you on probation. You are dismissed, Agent Sacks."

Hurrying out of the room, Sacks exited the NCIS building muttering under his breath about the unfairness of it all. He turned into an alley while unfolding a piece of paper. Coming out of the shadows a man dressed in a sharp suit held out his hand, and Sacks handed him the slip of paper. Once the man had it he turned and limped out of the alley toward a chauffer-driven car. Agent Sacks turned and smiled slightly then smiled broadly before walking out and vanishing into the streets.

Back up in the Jenny's office, both Directors stood and shook hands before nodding towards Gibbs and heading off to MTAC. Gibbs was about to follow when his phone beeped. Flipping it open, he smiled as he read Tony's text informing him that the movie was starting soon and how long the line at the store would be. Hurrying down the steps, Gibbs was stopped by two guards who inquired how Tony was doing. He assured the guards that Tony was recovering well and would be back soon.

Gibbs sped off in his car stopping only to pick up the few items he said he would get before heading home. After pulling into his driveway, Gibbs got out and locked his car, then walked to the front door, which was actually locked for a change due to Tony being asleep when he left that morning. He walked in to hear Tony exclaim, "Just in time boss."


	13. Chapter 13

**AN: Words written in italic is Tony's dream and recollection of what happened to him.**

After the movie finished, Gibbs helped a sleepy Tony up the stairs. Despite what Gibbs had told the guards, Tony still had a few issues to deal with before Gibbs would believe that whatever happened to him was dealt with, and unable to further harm his _son_. Tucking a half-conscious Tony into bed, Gibbs prayed that tonight would be a quiet one.

Two hours later Gibbs was back in Tony's room, wiping his fevered brow while talking to Ducky on the phone. He informed his friend of Tony's condition. "I don't know Duck, I think I caught it in time... Uh huh…Sure… will do Duck. I'll let you know if anything changes." Closing the phone on Ducky he turned his full attention back to Tony. Placing a cool cloth on Tony's brow, he gently wiped away the sweat. "It's ok Tony. I've got you now, and you're safe".

_Tony walked down the street whistling a tune as he made his way to his front door to find the day's newspaper. He picked it up and turned to the sports page, where he noticed a gummy worm nesting within. Smiling, he picked it out realizing it meant that the drop he made the previous day had been received._

_Turning back and heading into the house, he moved the gummy worm to eye level. Lowering his voice to resemble something evil he declared, "I'm going to eat you," before biting off the head. Chuckling at his own antics and imaging the head slap he would have received from Gibbs, he sobered up and shut the door. _

Gibbs sighed in relief as Tony seemed to settle. However, Gibbs' relief was short-lived as he remembered the previous nights, and realized that this was the calm before the storm.

_Tony winced in pain as another blow landed on him. The guy's goons continued to beat him, striking him repeatedly until Amir ordered them to stop. Walking towards them, Amir pulled out a syringe, testing it to make sure there were no air bubbles. He approached Tony, who had renewed his struggling when he noticed the needle. _

_Amir grinned before injecting the solution into Tony's blood stream. The effect was immediate. Tony blinked a few times, his vision blurring before he passed out. He heard Amir ordering his men to take him somewhere. Two hours passed, and a different man entered the room Tony now resided in. He injected Tony with more of the solution and checked Tony's pulse. Happy with the results, he walked out. The man with the syringe left as Amir walked into the room in time to hear Tony call out for Gibbs, still under the influence of the drug. _

_Amir walked over to the bed and stared at Tony, lust building in his eyes. He stretched out his hand and stroked the sleeping mans face. "Sleep, Tony." Brushing Tony's face once more, his fingers lingering on Tonys lips, Amir turned and walked from the room._

Unknowingly, Gibbs echoed the actions and words of Amir, except that his touch was filled with the parental concern of one whose child was hurt and they were unable to do anything to help them.

Waking up suddenly, Tony glanced around the room. The familiar surroundings brought a sense of safety to his troubled mind. This feeling was multiplied tenfold when Gibbs came hurrying into the room drying his hands. Gibbs gathered the shaken man he considered his son into a hug, repeatedly reassuring him that he was safe. Tony sighed and melted into the warmth that was Gibbs, knowing that he was safe and no harm could come to him at that moment.

Gibbs held Tony closer until he fell back to sleep. Gibbs slowly caressed Tony's face offering comfort and protection, though he knew in his heart it would not help much in his son's fevered state.

_A door opened letting light filter into the room before Amir shut it and locked the door and reached for the lamp. Staring lustfully at Tony, Amir walked towards the bed, articles of his clothing falling to the floor. The creaking of the bed broke the silence partially waking Tony who did not recognize his surroundings. As his body caught up with his brain, he felt the heavy weight on his back as well as the intense pain as Amir forced himself into Tony, unprepared. When Tony realized what was happening to him, he cried out in pain and tried to move away, but found his body unresponsive._

_Seeing that Tony was now fully awake, Amir moaned out in pleasure as he pounded into Tony. He grabbed Tony's hair and pulled his head back growling as he thrust harder before he finally stopped. When he finished, Amir abruptly rolled off of Tony and grabbed his clothes. Without saying a word, he put them back on and exited the room._

_Once Amir had gone, Tony curled in on himself. He squeezed his eyes shut in pain, disgusted at the way his body betrayed him as a tear escaped and rolled down his cheek._

Gibbs woke up with worry tightening in his gut making his sniper-trained senses kick in. He was back in Tony's room in a matter of seconds, his eyes scanning for any changes to the room. Seeing nothing out of the oridnary, he gradually relaxed before going over to shut the window. Half way back to the bed he remembered that the window had been closed before. His blood ran cold and he was at Tony's side in an instant, checking him over for any new ailments.

Unbeknownst to Gibbs, a dark figure was silently sneaking out of the basement, placing an empty bag into his pocket before climbing into the back of a black van that quietly made its way down the street.

GIbbs continued to look Tony over; the strange feeling in his gut just wouldn't go away. He went back to the window to double-check that it was now locked and noticed the van slowly making its way down street. Cursing his bad eyesight, he squinted trying to catch the plate number under the harsh light of the street lamp. He grabbed the notepad he kept in his pocket and wrote down the plate number. However, he couldn't tell if the last number was an eight or a zero. He wrote down both on the chance that one of them was right. He turned back to Tony and began to stroke his face, not noticing the slight flinch Tony made before subconsciously recognising his touch.

Tony woke slowly, his mind clinging to the memories that tormented him. As he woke, Tony felt a hand stroking his face. He was startled by this and froze, his limbs locking up momentarily before he lashed out at his assailant. He raised an arm to strike, panting in pain and fear.

Gibbs sat on the bed and stroked Tony's face. He closed his eyes for only a brief moment to wipe the sleep from them, and missed Tony's reaction. When he turned back, he was greeted with Tony's fist punching him in the face, the blow striking him in the jaw. The shock of Tony hitting him caused Gibbs to be caught off guard, enabling Tony to pin him to the bed before Gibbs was able to comprehend what had happened.

Seeing Tony panting and the fear etched across his face, GIbbs did his best to try and calm down the man he loved as a son. "Tony, Tony calm down son. It's me, Jethro. You're safe, Tony, you're safe". Gibbs ignored his aching jaw and continued his soothing mantra until he saw the haze of confusion leave Tony's eyes.

Tony slowly settled down, embarrassment burning his face as he recalled his actions. He quickly moved and turned away from Gibbs in a combination of shame and embarrassment. He stuttered out apologies, which were waved off by Gibbs. Knowing that GIbbs would want him to talk about the strong reaction he had, he muttered, "Not now boss, not now." His voice faltered near the end as he felt ghostly caresses of Amir over his body. Gibbs nodded, respecting Tonys wishes for now.

Gibbs went to stand, and was surprised to find Tony's hand gripping his arm, his green eyes glistening with tears and fear. Seeing the look on his face, he shot into action and pulled Tony close to his body. He rocked him back and forth as tears that had been kept firmly behind shutters finally spilled over Tony's tired eyes. Whispering comforting words and promises, he eventually got Tony calmed down enough to hear the Tony's whispered words. "He came back a few more times. I couldn't move Gibbs…" Tony's voice failed him as he was swept back under the crippling avalanche of despair at the memories Gibbs had thought had been conquered.

Once Tony had fallen back into a fitful sleep, Gibbs fumed. He fists were clenched turning his knuckles white. He wished again that he could go back to when they handed Amir over to the Mossad. He wished that he could have shot him instead. Gibbs quickly shook off that train of thought knowing that shooting him would be the easy way out for the piece of shit. He knew that whatever the Mossad had in mind would be a better course of justice for what he had done to his son.


	14. Chapter 14

**AN: Words written in italic is Tony's dream and recollection of what happened to him. **

**Previously on Marine Down: **

**Once Tony had fallen back into a fitful sleep, Gibbs fumed. His fists were clenched turning his knuckles white. He wished again that he could go back to when they handed Amir over to the Mossad, and that he could have shot him instead. Gibbs quickly shook off that train of thought knowing that shooting him would be the easy way out for the piece of shit. He knew that whatever the Mossad had in mind would be a better course of justice for what he had done to his son. **

Gibbs headed toward the kitchen stopping abruptly when he felt that something was off. Looking around, he noticed that the door to the basement was slightly ajar. Armed with his Sig he moved silently avoiding the floorboards that he knew creaked and opened the door. As he descended the stairs, Gibbs took in the familiar surroundings. Seeing nothing wrong, yet feeling something was off, he spent a few moments thoroughly checking the room. Finding nothing out of place, he based the uneasy feeling on the fact that they were still unable to find the main person behind Tony's abduction. He put back the few items he had moved and looked back at the boat. The wood called to him, and with a sign he moved towards the sandpaper. He stopped and looked briefly at the ceiling before hurrying back to his son.

_The next time Tony woke he was thankfully alone. He gasped as he attempted to move, and winced as he pulled on aching muscles. Startling his abused body, Tony waited a few more minutes to catch his breath before he attempted to move again. Eventually he was standing, surprised that such a simple action left him feeling weak. While he waited for his strength to return, he finally took in his surrounding. He noticed that the door was unlocked and carefully opened it. _

_As he pulled the door open, he heard what sounded like a football game in progress as well as maybe one or two of the goons cheering on who ever was playing. He stepped back into the room and as he shut the door noticed that there were bars on the windows. The only furniture in the room was the bed and a chair placed in the corner. Bypassing the bed, Tony slid gently onto the chair wincing slightly when he sat down. He glanced back at the bed and shivered as he took in the sight of blood as unwanted memories came flooding into his mind. He shook his head in an attempt to rid them from his mind, wrestling them back into the box he where he kept his childhood, if one would call it that, and shut the lid locking it. _

_He opened his eyes and stood feeling slightly better than the first time he had tried. He heard Gibbs's voice in his head and muttered, idly rubbing the back of his head as he thought about how he was going to get out. A few minutes or hours passed, he had no way of knowing which, and finally steadied himself and slipped out of the door._

_Creeping up to the guys watching the TV, he pounced hoping that the bottles lying around the table were from them and not everyone. Luckily his assumptions were right, and it didn't take long for him to gain the upper hand and knock the pair out. However, Tony has no time to celebrate the fact as the noise from the scuffle has alerted a third goon who was running toward him. Tony noticed an abandoned gun on the table and dove for it just in time to miss the guy's fist going for his head. Twisting as he grabbed the gun, he shot once straight between the eyes dropping the man like a stone._

_Wincing as he stood and berating himself for aggravating his injuries even more, Tony quickly tied up the two guys who were still alive with some rope he found. His luck had ran out as he checked the rounds in the gun seeing that the clip was empty. He sighed and chucked the gun onto the sofa and froze as he heard footfalls racing towards the room. He limped over toward the door and hid in the shadows and waited for whoever was coming to show themself._

_As he waited, Tony slowly took account of his injuries and realized that his fight with the first two had opened up a few wounds. Tony looked up as the door on the other side of the room banged open and Amir walked in; the snarl on his face getting more pronounced. As Tony watched Amir walk toward him he saw red. He charged at Amir, fists flying as he pounded the shit out of him. After knocking Amir to the floor, Tony began kicking him, the red haze not lifting._

_Tony suddenly stopped kicking Amir, as his eyes rolled into the back of his head as he fell to the ground, out cold. _

_The man dropped the pipe and limped slightly over to where Amir was, helping him up and leading him away._


	15. Chapter 15

**AN: Words written in italic is Tony's dream and recollection of what happened to him. Thanks to everyone whose read and reviewed so far x**

Gibbs stood at the door to Tony's room and stared at his son, smiling every time he thought of Tony as his. Seeing that for once Tony was sleeping peacefully he headed back to the kitchen. The coffee had finished percolating so he grabbed a cup, savoring the taste, and moved to the sitting room. Once there, he placed the cup on the table and sat on the couch with his head in his hands. He sighed and rubbed his tired eyes before downing the rest of the coffee and returning to Tony's room. When Gibbs walked in he let out a sigh as he retook his position in the chair and watched over Tony.

_Waking up this time was different from the last as Tony was greeted with a fist to his face. Hanging by his wrists in the middle of the room the next punch sent him swinging around wrenching his arms and torn muscles. Once he had stopped spinning, Tony looked up and saw Amir grinning at him. Tony noticed that he was sporting a split lip and black eye which caused him to smirk, earning him another punch from the enraged man. A few more punches and Amir left Tony hanging in the room spinning slowly and drifting in and out of consciousness._

_Days passed and his only visitor was Amir. Sometimes he left without touching and sometimes he did more. On those days Tony was left feeling used and disgusted by the way his body had betrayed him. Sometime during the day Tony was let down and collapsed to the floor from weakened muscles. _

_While he lay on the floor, drifting in and out of consciousness, he was often visited by a man who either stood or sat in a chair facing him repeatedly asking the same question over and over again. Even when he wasn't there his voice seemed to echo around the room, and Tony couldn't help but notice some familiarity to it._

_Tony gasped as he was shook awake. The man staring at him had kind eyes as he helped him to sit up and rest against his shoulder. Gently grasping his arm, the man helped Tony stand and led him to the door and ushered Tony through it before closing it softly behind him. Reaching the corridor, the man sat Tony down leaning against the wall as he left to enter the room beyond the doors. As Tony sat there he heard the sounds of a scuffle going on and a lot of banging and yelling. When the man came back he was dragging two men with a third following him all the way to the door, Tony recognized them as the guys who he had encountered in his previous attempt to escape.. The door, Tony believed to be the way out, opened and the man walked out depositing and securing the two men in the back of a van waiting outside._

_Turning around the man stopped and helped Tony towards the van as he passed the window Tony noticed his face was a pallid colour with a motley bunch of bruises and cuts, Tony walked to the van and climbed in. He started the engine and drove off back to DC._

_Unbeknownst to Tony as he drove off the man who helped him watched as the van drove off, once out of sight he pulled out a phone and hit speed dial. Once the other person had picked up he waited a few more minutes to be reconnected to the person he actually wanted to speak to. "Ma'am" was voiced in an Italian accent. "The information was correct. However, Mr. DiNozzo, Sr. was nowhere to be found on the premises." He nodded twice listening to what the woman was saying before continuing. "Yes, I apprehended the men on the scene and made sure he was safe." Nodding once more he smiled. "Si, your son is safe."_

_24 hours and one pit stop later, Tony pulled up outside NCIS headquarters. Sliding out the driver's side he groaned as he stretched muscles that had not moved for a while. Taking in the sight of the building he allowed a small smile to grace his face before walking towards the door. Inside he nodded at the shocked guard on duty, who, after a few moments to get his head around who he was looking at, raced round the desk to hug and confirm that Tony was actually there and not some sort of cruel joke. After a few minutes allowing his friend to collect himself, he handed over the keys to the van outside. A cold steel covered his friendly eyes as he explained who was in the van. _

_Heading towards the elevator he again smiled at his friend, whose face showed just how pleased he was to see Tony again. Tony sighed as the elevator doors closed steeling himself for the reception he would get upon his arrival. He wondered if they would forgive him for surprising them, and hoped he would be putting them out of the misery caused by not being able to find him for so long._

Waking with a start, Tony gasped. Looking around the familiar room he noticed he was alone, but unlike before he felt safe. He slowly stood and stretched before walking down the stairs to the kitchen where he found the empty coffee machine. Seeing the partially open door to the basement, he headed down the stairs. He stopped before reaching the bottom and watched as Gibbs caressed the wood, feeling where more sanding was needed. Smiling, Tony went down the last few steps alerting Gibbs to his presence.

Gibbs had moved down to the basement when he was certain that Tony's dreams would not interrupt his sleep. He picked up some sandpaper and lost himself in the grain of the wood. A while later he heard movement coming from Tony's room above him. Gibbs smiled to himself and began counting to see how long it would take for Tony to head down to the basement. Gibbs wasn't disappointed when a few moments later he heard Tony descend the stairs. He lifted his head and stared at his son, relieved to see that Tony was looking much better, and he did not as haggard as he had these past few nights. Gibbs motioned to the pile of sandpaper and invited his son to join him. Tony smiled and picked up some sandpaper, and together they sanded the ribs of the boat.


	16. Chapter 16

Two weeks had passed since Tony had helped Gibbs down in the basement. Gibbs and the team were frustrated by not knowing the identity of the person responsible for taking Tony. It didn't help that Tony was unable to remember the face of the man who sounded so familiar to him, and he often got frustrated; the man's name was on the tip of his tongue. The team as a whole was flummoxed about the man who helped Tony, as there was no evidence of him at all.

The most frustrated one of them all was McGee. He felt as though his beloved technology was failing him, and in doing so he was in turn failing Tony. McGee punished himself by coming in early every morning and staying late every night; exhausting himself and the Cyber Unit tasked with assisting him.

Returning to his desk after another unfruitful day down in the subbasement with the Cyber Unit, McGee noticed that his computer was flashing a message indicating that one of the numerous searches he had been running had turned up something. Hoping it was the clue they had been waiting for, McGee raced over to his desk dropping the files he had been carrying and spilling their contents all over the floor.

McGee's heart stopped when he called up the results of the search. Looking over the search parameters he recognized that is was the number from Amir's phone. Clicking on the link he froze, shocked at the picture that appeared on his monitor. He had to blink, close the link, and bring it up again to be certain that it wasn't seeing things.

McGee hesitated for a moment as his shock turned to anger. He immediately grabbed his phone and hit speed dial, for there on the screen was a picture of Tony's father.

**AN: R&R x. **


	17. Chapter 17

**_AN: sorry for the delay RL got away from me, im also saying goodbye to a beloved gran so updates may becoming later on this month. would like to thank my Beta - DiNozzos probie- at this moment for sticking with this story. Please read and review. xxxx_**

_2 hours previous_

A black sedan pulled to stop outside of a white picket-fenced house flashing its lights once as the other car escorting it continued on leaving the cul-de-sac. Only after the second car left and silence returned to street did the man get out of his car. Walking up the path to the door, he stopped momentarily to deposit a black bag into the trash bin before pulling it closer to the house. Taking the final steps to the door he removed his key from his pocket and turned it in the lock. Feeling like a man on his way to the gallows he let out a breath and slowly opened the door.

"Dadddyyyyyy!" Hurtling towards him was a young girl, her face lit up with joy as she ran towards her father while her mother leaned against the door to the living room with a hand to her mouth. Tears of relief were evident on both parents' faces.

FBI Agent Ron Sacks smiled as he picked up his daughter. He held her tightly to him as he walked over to his wife and hugged her as well. They were safe and unharmed, just as the man had promised.

_2 months earlier _

Pulling up outside his home after a grueling day at work, Agent Sacks was looking forward to listening to his daughter recap her day. It was always the highlight of his evening, but an eerie silence greeted him as he stepped into the house. He pulled out his gun and stealthily walked through the house checking each room. When he returned to the front room he felt the absence of both his wife and daughter.

His eyes zeroed in on the position the TV, which had a note taped to it that simply read, "Play me." A cold sweat washed over him as he picked up the remote and pressed "Play". The screen came to life with the image of his wife and daughter blindfolded and tied up in an unfamiliar room. Suddenly, a strange man appeared on the screen and Sacks forced his eyes away from his family to watch the man as he stepped closer.

"Hello Agent Sacks. If you want your family to remain unharmed you will await my further instructions," the man said before the screen went black.

Sacks growled and whipped out his phone, his finger hovering over speed dial 1. He was about to press 1 when he noticed the flashing red light in the corner of the room. Realizing that he was being watched, Sacks dropped his phone on the sofa before collapsing down beside it.

The next day came slowly for Sacks. He hadn't been able to sleep as his mind replayed the image of his wife and daughter in that room whenever he closed his eyes. Going to the window he noticed a brown package sitting on the doorstep. He opened the door quickly and looked up and down the street but saw no one. Back inside he shut and locked the door before opening the package, his eyes widening at the contents of the box.

Sacks managed to get ready for the day, showering and dressing quickly. His hand shook as he locked the front door on his way out. Taking a deep breath he turned and walked to his car typing in GPS coordinates into the device installed in his car. As he drove for the next hour, Sacks' mind was in turmoil because as much as he didn't like DiNozzo he didn't want to jeopardize his mission. Both NCIS and the FBI had worked too hard to get where they were now, and he was frustrated with himself for allowing himself to be put in this position. Mumbling to himself he hit the steering wheel before pulling up to the designated meeting place as instructed. He regretted not taking his father-in-law up on his invitation to have his daughter and granddaughter join him and his wife on the holiday he had mentioned a few weeks ago.

When Sacks reached his destination, he got out of the car he noticed a man fitting the description that was in the package he had received heading down an alleyway. He followed but was cautious in case something unexpected might happen. When he caught up to the man he was visible shocked and only just managed to stop himself from voicing it as he handed over the details he had to DiNozzo's father.

The following weeks were hell for Agent Sacks. He was shunned at work and being unable to tell anyone what was really going on was taking a toll on him. Unable to sleep at night he spent his time away from work holed up in his daughter's room hugging their family portrait as tears ran down his face.

_Now_

Finally being reunited with his family, and seeing them unharmed, caused the stress that he had accumulated over the past weeks to seep out of him the tighter he hugged his family. Waiting a few hours and covertly checking to make sure the goons who had taken his family were no longer in the picture, he excused himself form the family hug and walked over to his personal laptop and opened his email. The smile on his face grew as he clicked "Send" transmitting it all to one technological genius on a certain coffee addict's team. Attached to the email was everything he had secretly found out on the fucker who had held his family hostage along with a rather urgent message.


	18. Chapter 18

Sitting in the basement watching Gibbs sand his boat, Tony felt a familiar peace wash over him before his stomach growled twice voicing its displeasure at not being fed. Noticing the knowing smirk on Gibbs' face he smiled before jumping at the loud banging on the front door, which echoed into the basement. Glancing over, Tony watched as Gibbs grabbed his Sig Saur. Tony ignored the question he was about to ask; were they expecting anyone?

Tony slowly followed Gibbs up the stairs and reached for the doorknob before Gibbs stopped him and motioned with a jerk of his head to get behind him. Shaking his head at his boss' antics, Tony chuckled quietly before doing as Gibbs had requested. When he opened the door, Gibbs was momentarily shocked to find four men wearing shades and dark suits standing on his front porch. Other similarly dressed men were standing guard on his property and around a strange car parked in the street.

Raising his gun Gibbs growled, "Who the hell are you?"

One of the men removed his shades, completely disregarding Gibbs' question, and motioned to the waiting car. "If you please sirs, we need to relocate you to a safer location".

If this shocked Gibbs what happened next was even stranger. Looking down the street he saw moving vans appear and more men in suits getting out of them. Blocking their way inside his house, Gibbs growled out, "We're not going anywhere until I get an explanation."

Watching Gibbs stonewall these guys had Tony smiling until he noticed a familiar face. Feeling Tony stiffen beside him, Gibbs brought his gun up and moved to take a more protective stance in front of Tony. Tony smiled at the fact that Gibbs was putting himself between him and possible danger. Reaching out a hand he tugged at Gibbs' jacked before motioning to the familiar face. He leaned forward and whispered in Gibbs' ear, "That's the guy who helped me escape the warehouse".

Gibbs relaxed a little, and trusting his gut as well as Tony he motioned for the suits to lead the way to the car. As he climbed into the car, Gibbs watched as the suits that were left behind entered his house and began to load the moving vans with the contents of his house. Gibbs tightened his grip on the gun that was still in his hand.

"Just what the hell are you doing?" Gibbs demanded as he reached for the car door. One of the men sitting in front of them moved just in time to stop Gibbs from opening the door and climbing out.

The other man smiled briefly as though Gibbs was acting exactly as he had been told. "Please remain in the car, Mr. Gibbs. It would be better if you let us do our jobs. We only have a limited amount of time."

Eventually Tony, the suits, and a fuming Gibbs were on the road. Gibbs wasn't at all satisfied with the answer he was given or that he had yet to receive an explanation on just what necessitated them coming in and removing his property from his home.

Tony, however, was feeling rather smug as well as a bit disappointed as while watching the suits remove the boat from an exterior door attatched to the side of the basement. The disappointment was from the many theories he had concieved throughtout his many years working with Gibbs and it was the first one he thought of but had dissmissed it as it had seemed to ordinary. That would teach him not to listen to his gut as Gibbs often did.

Tony was surprised when they eventually turned into a long drive before pulling to a stop in front of a gorgeous house. The two men in front exited the car and held the doors open for Gibbs and Tony. They stood and watched as the car then drove off and pulled into a three-stall garage. The front door of the house opened and an elegantly dressed woman, with three more suits escorting her, came down the steps.

As the party got closer to them Tony looked up and gasped, his eyes widening in shock. His body froze as he uttered a single word before his legs nearly gave out. Gibbs caught him in time to keep him from falling to the ground just beating one of the suits who had travelled with them.

"Mom!"


	19. Chapter 19

_Previosly _

_As the party got closer to them Tony looked up and gasped, his eyes widening in shock. His body froze as he uttered a single word before his legs gave out. Gibbs caught him in time to keep him from falling to the ground just beating one of the suits who had travelled with them._

"_Mom!"_

_Meanwhile, at Gibbs' house …_

The mysterious man watched Gibb's house from the comfort of his car. A darkly tinted window lowered and a gloved hand appeared flicking open a device with a button.

"Goodbye, Agent Gibbs," a man's voice blew into the wind.

The ring of the house phone shattered the silence before it was obliterated as the house exploded in a ball of flames.

_2 hours earlier_

Gibbs and Tony were sitting in the car with Tony nervously fidgeting in his seat. The silence inside the car was getting a tad uncomfortable, especially being a long car journey in which you had no idea of the destination or the identities of people you were with.

The shrill ringing of Gibbs' phone broke the silence, and he answered it with his usual, "Yeah, this is Gibbs."

McGee's panicked voice came through too fast for Gibbs to understand what he was trying to say. "McGee, slow down!" Gibbs shouted. McGee calmed down enough to repeat what he said, speaking more slowly so that Gibbs could actually follow what he was saying.

Gibbs sighed and rubbed a hand over his face after flipping his phone shut. He got the attention of one of the men and shook his hand. "Thanks for everything".

Tony looked on in shock and sent a questioning look Gibbs' way. Gibbs told him about McGee's call, which included a little tidbit involving the men in suits. "Apparently my house was blown up, or it soon will be". In any other situation, how high Tony's eyebrows shot up might have been comical. Gibbs handed his phone over to Tony and told him to check out the email McGee had sent him. If it were possible Tony's eyebrows went even higher as he read the message.

_Now_

Tony woke up slowly and stretched, wincing slightly at the movement before realizing that he was lying on a bed in a room he didn't recognize. He closed his eyes trying to banish any thoughts that being rescued had all been a dream and that Amir was going to walk through the door at any minute. When the door finally did open Tony shot out of the bed stumbling slightly before realizing that he was seeing Gibbs and not Amir coming into the room.

Fighting the memory Tony opened his eyes and gasped as his mother then entered the room. Tears gathered in his eyes as she reached for him, her own tears rolling freely down her face when he reached for her in response.

Tony listened intently as his mother told the story about the night she supposedly died. Tony felt the hatred for his father growing and quickly changed from calling him "father" to calling him "Senior". He knew in his heart that his _real_ father was standing across the room allowing him a chance to reconnect with his beloved mother.

Gibbs listened to Tony's mother tell how she found out that Senior was planning to kill her and take her money. She felt that in order to protect herself and Tony she had no choice but to vanish. She changed her Will so that Senior couldn't touch the money and made sure it all went to Tony in the event of her death. Gibbs stood and pulled his phone out to call McGee and have him do a search on Anthony DiNozzo, Sr. when some of the suits came back into the room.

While the men filed into the room, Gibbs abandoned the phone call and instead sent McGee a text message. He gave McGee the address of the house and ordered him to get there ASAP. One of the suits stepped over to Tony's mother and spoke softly to her, "I'm sorry, Ma'am. There has been a security breach and we need to relocate you and your son." Almost instantly, Tony's mother cried out in shock when the man suddenly fell to the ground, dead.

Senior walked into the room while removing the silencer from his gun, which he chucked on the floor. He looked over to where Gibbs and Tony and his mom where standing, and snarled as he advanced closer to them, "Catherine, my darling, where's my money … you thieving whore?"

_**AN: R&R let me know what you think of the twist and tthe story so far.**_


End file.
